


Cool for the Summer

by SomeBratInAMask



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeBratInAMask/pseuds/SomeBratInAMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy was now shirtless. His skin was positively golden and his nipples were the cutest pink. Hard lines defined his chest. Personal bias or no, Billy fancied he could give <i>Sports Illustrated</i> girls a run for their money. Teddy raised his arms over his head and <i>stretched,</i> making his muscles – <i>oh, my</i> – ripple. “Holy Batman, Tee,” he breathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based off of last-heroine's hilarious [fanart!](http://last-heroine.tumblr.com/post/141633547965/tfw-your-boyfriend-is-perfect-in-every-way-and-you)

 “I can’t believe the Bishops are doing this for us,” Teddy remarked in awe. He walked a stride ahead of Billy and stared excitedly at the cool blue of the water. Kate’s family was going on vacation for a week and had given the entire squad their blessing to pool hop. They had grabbed their swimming essentials and headed over the exact hour they left. The sight of Kate’s gorgeous in-ground pool, vacant of judgmental adults or screaming children, sent chills down Billy’s spine.

Teddy bent over the water and peered in. “Lucky, right?”

The way his tight green tank clung to his skin was hard enough without him shoving his ass in Billy’s general direction. He quickly scoped out two empty seats to drop their towels on, pointedly shifting his attention away from the treasure that was his boyfriend. He plunked their bag onto their chairs and laid out the towels, then retrieved his water bottle. He screwed the cap off as Teddy suddenly called, “Catch!” Billy swiveled around and caught…Teddy’s shirt.

Teddy was now shirtless. His skin was positively golden and his nipples were the cutest pink. Hard lines defined his chest. Personal bias or no, Billy fancied he could give _Sports Illustrated_ girls a run for their money. Teddy raised his arms over his head and _stretched,_ making his muscles – _oh, my_ – ripple. “Holy Batman, Tee,” he breathed.

Teddy’s reaction was less impressed “Billy! What are you _doing?”_ he cried, eyes widening at Billy’s chest. Teddy stepped closer.

Billy looked down and jerked his water back. He had poured the bottle _all over himself._ His shirt was drenched down the middle. What a freaking idiot he must’ve seemed. “Crap,” he managed to articulate despite the Teddy-haze. “I guess it’s so hot, I didn’t even notice,” he provided weakly. He screwed the cap back on and set the water by his ankle.

Teddy’s face, bless his heart, was sympathetic. “I get you there. It’s not usually this hot, is it? And apparently it’s only going to hit the high 90’s later this week. The pool will probably be emptier then, but well – what do you think? Safer to stay indoors?” As Teddy spoke, Billy’s eyes zoned in on Teddy’s nipples. They really _were_ just so pink. Was that normal, that exact hue? Billy was fairly certain his own were brown. Teddy’s were like – sprinkles, maybe? Rose petals? What things were pink? Teddy’s nipples were rapidly becoming the only reference for color comparison Billy had. Teddy stopped talking about the weather. “Billy, what’s that face for?”

His face? What face?

Teddy glanced behind himself. “Oh, is the sun in your eyes?” he guessed. His self-ignorance was astounding. Was Teddy an ugly child? Were shapeshifters even _capable_ of being ugly? Was childhood Teddy a rough draft, like those bad anime OCs Billy had in middle school? “Here,” said Teddy, interrupting Billy’s line of questioning. “Let me try to block its line of fire.” Teddy moved so that he was directly in front of Billy’s face. Billy received an eyeful of Teddy’s boobs. (“Teddy titties,” his mind helpfully supplied.)

“Oh, that’s. Thank you, um. That’s – much better,” Billy thanked the Teddy titties. The truth of the situation was that Billy was feeling much, much worse. Or, well, better, depending on your perspective.

“You’re still doing the face.”

“Maybe this is my actual face,” argued Billy. “Maybe every other time you’ve seen me, I was doing a weird expression, and this right now is how I was born.”

Teddy laughed. In other news, angels were singing and the wolf was dwelling with the lamb and there was world peace, or possibly Armageddon; either way, everyone could pack their bags and go home because _this_ was as good as it was going to get. Teddy, with his shining blue eyes and his soft blonde hair, with his perfect pectorals and the soft rumble in his chest when he laughed at Billy’s lame jokes. “Interesting face,” Teddy remarked. “Would’ve appreciated knowing that’s what I was getting engaged to, but I’m sure it will grow on me.” Teddy reached out and stroked his thumb over Billy’s cheek.

Billy inched in and rested his palms against Teddy’s pecs. They nuzzled their noses, even though it was too hot. In the gravest voice, Billy murmured, “I call them Teddy titties.” He squeezed faintly. Enough to maintain respect and not objectify him.

Teddy’s lips parted. “Oh,” he said. Then something visibly clicked and he gazed at Billy in accusation. “Is _that_ what your face is about? You didn’t have sun in your eyes at all! You were _checking me out.”_

Billy dropped his jaw in offense. “I most certainly _was not_ checking you out! The sun was totally in my eyes! Look at my retinas, they’re melted.” Billy pointed furiously at his eyes.

Teddy shook his head in dismay. “I hate to do this, Billy.” Teddy hoisted Billy into his arms and started walking towards the 12 feet section.

As they approached the edge of the pool, Billy said, “Wait, what are you doing? I still have my shirt on.”

“It’s wet anyway.”

“My sandals!” Billy protested.

Teddy sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, but bad children go in the sin bin.”

“Don’t quote memes, this is seri – ” Before Billy could finish his sentence, he was tossed high into the air. His body did a dizzy semi-flip above before painfully belly-slamming into the water. The moment he sprung up and opened his eyes, however, Teddy cannon-balled. A splash (think, Great Wall of China) of chlorine-infused water hit Billy square in the eyes. “My retinas,” he whined, wiping his face with his fists.

Teddy’s head popped above the water. He grinned when he saw Billy and swam towards him. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi.”

“Have you atoned for your sins?”

Billy drank in Teddy’s warm skin, his teasing smirk. “Nah,” denied Billy and wrapped his arms around Teddy’s neck, dragging him to his face. “Definitely never going to do that.” He closed his eyes and kissed Teddy smack on the lips.


End file.
